Incompatiblemente Compatible
by it's.Akarin
Summary: -TRADUCCIÓN- Temido y adorado, era conocido como el miembro más terrible y despiadado de la mejor fraternidad del campus. Sin embargo, su reputación podría peligrar debido a que la fraternidad decide albergar a una chica. Es un tipo de relación de "aléjate de mi, pero me estoy enamorando de ti". ¿Podrá el orgullo mantenerlos alejados de lo que sienten? LEVI X MIKASA.


**Notas traductora** **:**

Bueno, primero que todo, gracias por darle a esta fic una oportunidad, ¡no se arrepentirán!

Este es un fic Rivamika ambientado en las universidades de EEUU, y es mi favorito de esta pareja, por lo que decidí traducirlo para poder compartirlo con ustedes. Aunque en el primer capítulo no hay mucha interacciones entre ellos, el segundo viene LLENO de rivamika, así que espérenlo!

La verdad es que llevo un buen tiempo sin traducir nada por lo que agradecería enormemente que si no entienden algo, o tienen sugerencias me lo hicieran saber a través de los reviews!

Trataré de actualizar todas las semanas, de hecho, ya empecé con el segundo, por lo que si les gusta la historia háganmelo saber! También estoy abierta a recibir sus historias rivamika que estén en inglés, para poder traducirlas

 **Aclaración:** La creadora de esta historiaes **xXAonoNYmouSPXx** , yo sólo traduzco su historia, por lo que todos los créditos van para ella.

Ahora sin más, ¡espero que disfruten la lectura!

 **Incompatiblemente Compatible**

Levi sabía que algo iba mal en cuanto entró a la casa de la fraternidad de dos pisos, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tuvo que haberlo sospechado en cuanto vio a Erd y Gunther barriendo las hojas rojas y naranjas del arce que caracterizaban al otoño, mientras que Autro intentaba con todas sus fuerzas podar los arbustos con su lengua afuera, hasta que finalmente, se la mordía. Incluso, ese nuevo chico Connie estaba barriendo y trapeando la entrada.

Dentro de la casa había una sorpresa incluso más grande. Por un breve segundo, él casi deja salir una sonrisa pero inmediatamente después cualquier vestigio de ésta desapareció, luego de fruncir el ceño ante tal pensamiento. Entonces, pensó que estaba soñando y que si se piñizcaba a sí mismo el volvería a estar de vuelta en su apartamento que compartía con sus hermanos adoptivos durante sus vacaciones. Sí, eso debía ser… a excepción de que no lo era.

Los muros estaban fregados, los pisos estaban encerados e incluso algunos de los viejos muebles habían sido cambiados. Por mucho que le complacía encontrar a los miembros de ṦO∆R seguir sus caminos y estar haciendo algo realmente productivo e higiénico (sin tener que él estar ordenándoles que limpien su propia inmundicia) él no podía dejar de sentir que algo estaba _fuera de lugar_.

—Huele a rata — Arrugó su nariz justo a tiempo para ver a un moreno bajar los escalones cargando dos bolsas llenas de basura en cada una de sus manos enguantadas.

— ¡Oh, Levi! Estas aquí, bienvenido —dijo el, bajando su máscara para darle la bienvenida a su superior. Levi sólo le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad.

¿Cuál era el nombre de este niño? Ah, cierto, Eren Jaeger. Él era el novato que recién empezó el último semestre, y que se atrevió e insistió en unirse a la hermandad ṦO∆R. A lo que Levi solo podía decir que él era un mocoso molesto. Bueno, él siempre se refería así hacia cualquiera. El chico seguía merodeando la casa de la fraternidad como un perro perdido rogando que lo llevasen a casa.

Bueno, no podían culparlo. Saker Omni Delta Rho o por su abreviación, ṦO∆R, es la principal fraternidad de toda la Academia Trinity. Ellos se habían ganado su reputación desde su fundación, y ésta había albergado a los más destacados, respetados y prestigiosos estudiantes desde sus inicios incluyendo a académicos, artistas y atletas. De hecho, no es ninguna sorpresa que si dentro de un grupo hay un miembro destacado, más exactamente, "la estrella" esta también sea parte de ṦO∆R.

Sin embargo, ser parte de una fraternidad tan respetada ubicada en el sector Rose de la universidad, significa que ellos deben vivir a la altura de su reputación, por lo que ser un miembro no es tarea sencilla. Cientos son denegados y rechazados cruelmente por su falta de determinación, sin importar la fama. Saker Omni Delta Rho es una hermandad, no solo una casa llena de universitarios que tienen tickets directos a la fama.

No obstante, Eren Jaeger era uno de los rechazados. ṦO∆R tiene cierto tipo de audición donde son evaluados mental, física y psicológicamente. El chico no tenía nada más que la determinación y la pasión, no tenía ningún talento especial, apenas podía levantar algunas pesas y sus calificaciones eran promedio. A pesar de que fue rechazado, el siguió insistiendo y fue solo por una intervención divina que Erwin, el presidente de Saker Omni Delta Rho, lo aceptó. Luego, nuevamente el chico demostró su valor cuando hizo el gol definitivo contra los Titanes de la Universidad New World, en el último partido de la temporada.

Levi entrecerró los ojos ante el atuendo del chico. Sus ropas casuales estaban cubiertas por un delantal, estaba equipado con guantes de goma, una mascarilla, y un pasador que mantenía su flequillo fuera del alcance de sus ojos. El sacudió ligeramente la cabeza en forma de reconocimiento a su saludo.

— ¿Dónde está Erwin?

—Creo que está en la cocina —Eren inclinó su cabeza en dirección a ésta —. Voy a sacar la basura.

—Hmm —Fue la única respuesta de Levi mientras se apartaba del camino del chico antes de dirigirse a la cocina, asegurando su bolso sobre su hombro, aunque casi lo deja caer.

— ¿Qué mierda? —Se burló como si hubiese visto algo horrendo, que probablemente así era el caso.

El miró a su fiel amigo y líder de la fraternidad, refregando pobremente el lavaplatos de la cocina, usando el mismo atuendo que Eren llevaba.

El rubio volteo y saludó al recién llegado. —Ah Levi, llegaste justo a tiempo.

Levi se burló, dejando su bolso sobre la mesa del comedor mientras se dirigía al mesón decorado con azulejos, pasando sus dedos por debajo de este. Chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación antes de limpiar sus dedos sucios con una toallita húmeda.

— ¿Cómo están Farlan e Isabel? —preguntó Erwin.

—Están bien —respondió Levi con voz monótona.

Farlan e Isabel eran sus hermanos adoptivos. Levi vivía con su madre hasta que ella murió cuando él tenía nueve años. Con un bastardo como padre y ningún pariente que se ocupara de él, finalmente fue llevado a un hogar de acogida en donde conoció a Farlan e Isabel, ambos habían sido abandonados por sus padres. Afortunadamente, ellos tenían una buena cuidadora que cumplió el rol de su nueva madre, a lo que ellos estaban profundamente agradecidos. Sin embargo, nadie quería adoptarlos y darles un nuevo hogar por lo que cuando finalmente crecieron, se mudaron desde París hacia América donde decidieron continuar con sus estudios. Los hermanos adoptivos de Levi estudian en universidades distintas pero durante las vacaciones se juntan y visitan a su cuidadora para saber cómo ella se encuentra.

—Pareces como un mocoso malcriado que fue obligado a hacer sus quehaceres — Levi apoyó su espalda en el mesón.

— ¿Es eso un cumplido?—dijo Erwin. Él sonrió ante su propio trabajo; el lavaplatos de la cocina estaba reluciente.

—No, era un insulto.

—Me lo imaginé —el rubio sólo rio entre dientes antes de ir a limpiar el mesón.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— como siempre, Levi nunca se iba por las ramas —. Esto no es exactamente lo que llaman a una fiesta de bienvenida.

— ¿Acaso es tan evidente?

— Bueno, creo que es la mejor fiesta de bienvenida que he tenido.

Erwin solo rio antes de finalmente darle a su amigo toda su atención. — Desafortunadamente, Levi, toda esta limpieza no es por ti. A pesar de que sé que estarías encantado de vernos hacer algo como esto sin que tú nos los digas — Levi rodó sus ojos para luego encontrarse con la seria mirada de una de las grandes mentes de la Academia. —Vamos a tener un invitado.

— ¿Un invitado?

—Sí, un invitado — Levi solo entrecerró un poco más los ojos, indicándole que continuara —. Una chica.

— ¿Una qué?

—-Una chica—repitió el— Ella no es de la inspección mensual. Se nos ha pedido que tomemos a esta chica y que dejemos que se quede hasta que se gradué.

— ¿Acaso somos un hotel? Este no es un lugar de acogida — siseó el entre sus dientes, no gustándole la idea —Tu sabes que esto significa que estaremos rompiendo las reglas. La fraternidad dejó bien en claro lo de Las Chicas No Están Permitidas.

—Claro que lo sé. Es mi trabajo mantener esas reglas.

Levi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —Pero parece que tú mismo la estás rompiendo.

Erwin le lanzó una mirada. A pesar de que Levi no sabe mucho sobre él, este claramente sabe cómo sacarlo de sus casillas. Erwin Smith es un líder, es la persona adecuada para los altos rangos y no le gusta que otros cuestionen su autoridad ya que el poder que el posee lo ejerce con gran responsabilidad. El rubio enfrentó con la mirada al ceño fruncido de Levi para al final darse por vencido; sacudiendo su cabeza, sabiendo que nadie, ni siquiera él podía igualar el gesto del moreno.

—No creas que no me opuse —suspiró — No es cómo si no hubiese peleado por esto. Fue el mismo director el que lo pidió.

Ahora eso sí era algo digno para que el implacable capitán de fútbol ensanchara sus ojos un poco. ¿El director? ¿ _El_ director? Por lo que sabía, el director era la mayor autoridad de la Universidad. El primero en el cargo era conocido por fundar la Universidad desde los cimientos de un jardín infantil descuidado. Desde entonces, el negocio fue pasando de generación en generación. Aunque Levi no tiene ningún reparo sobre él (después de todo, el director actual fue una vez miembro de Saker Omni Delta Rho) pero eso no significaba que no se cuestionara sobre este.

— ¿Por qué iría tan lejos? Y ¿por qué nosotros?

—Sinceramente, no lo sé —Erwin cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en el lavaplatos, para al fin quitarse los guantes y el delantal —. Yo también estaba sorprendido cuando ayer me llamó a su oficina. Él fue una vez miembro de ṦO∆R así que está al tanto de que es contra las reglas traer, y peor aún, invitar a una chica la casa de la fraternidad.

Por más que sonara inmaduro, como niños de doce años construyendo una fortaleza, como una casa del árbol que prohibiera el ingreso a las chicas, esa sola regla era oro. Principalmente para asegurar a ṦO∆R como una hermandad únicamente de chicos, y para evitar cualquier hostilidad y celos entre hermanos. Levi rodó los ojos ante esto último.

Erwin continuó, —Él dijo que nos debería un gran favor si dejamos a esta chica quedarse, ya que lo creas o no, gracias a que tu equipo nacional de fútbol ganó e incluyendo las otras victorias de final de semestre, el número de admisiones y transferidos aumentó tanto que ya no quedan espacios libres en los dormitorios.

Levi solo levanto lentamente una ceja, sus rasgos continuaron estoicos y poco impresionados. Esto solo significaba que habría más mocosos alrededor. —Entonces ¿por qué no arriendan fuera del campus, o mejor aún, acuden a alguna hermandad femenina?

—Yo pregunté lo mismo pero él se opuso y dijo que ella no tenía ningún lugar donde quedarse por el momento. Es realmente insistente. Además, dijo que uno de nuestros miembros es su hermano.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Quién?—preguntó Levi, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

—No lo sé.

—Tch. Todo este alboroto por una puta.

—Así parece, el director incluso me suplicó, hasta prometió en doblar nuestros fondos solo por esta excepción a la regla, que a su vez significa, más privilegios para nosotros. Hablé con los demás chicos sobre el tema, y ellos están de acuerdo.

—Mierda —escupió Levi, dando vuelta sobre sus talones después de reacomodar su bolso.

— ¿Tú estás de acuerdo?— Erwin se animó, un poco sorprendido por la sutil forma de Levi de demostrar su aceptación.

—Tú _eres_ el presidente. Además, no será mi nombre el que estará registrado como el primero en romper las reglas.

El rubio sonrió liberando un sonido que era entre un bufido y una carcajada. — Tú necesitas tener sexo.

—Ándate a la mierda — Levi se burló —. Y llama a los mocosos. Este lugar no está ni siquiera limpio.

Levi Ackerman asintió en satisfacción mientras permanecía de pie frente a la puerta principal de la casa de la fraternidad Saker Omni Delta Rho. Ahora que el impulsivo y obsesionado fan de la limpieza de la fraternidad había vuelto, y después de tener que haber aceptado el encargo del director, él había estado dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Tenía a todos los miembros en marcha y les había a asignado a todos una tarea en especial, algunos en parejas. Esta era la única actividad de la fraternidad que no estaba relacionada con la universidad, trabajos, o vida romántica (para algunos). Generalmente, la gente los veía estudiando, trabajando o algunas veces entrenando.

La única instancia en donde ellos hacían algo fuera de la rutina era durante la limpieza, la que obviamente iba dirigida por cierto intimidante y pequeño estudiante de tercero. Esa era la única ocasión en la que la gente veía sorprendida al presidente siguiendo órdenes de alguien de rango más bajo que él.

Nadie realmente sabía por qué Levi era un fanático de la limpieza, pero servía para mantener la casa de la fraternidad libre de algunas plagas a diferencia de otras casas que parecían ser una guarida de cerdos. ṦO∆R realiza una limpieza intensiva por lo menos uno o dos días antes de entrar a clases para que todos se instalen, una vez al mes para la inspección mensual hecha por el departamento de salud de la Academia; y antes y después de que alguna fiesta que ellos organicen, aunque están se realizan en otro edificio. Por su puesto, Levi está más que obligado a supervisarlas todas. Él no los dejará detenerse hasta que cada rincón y esquina estén limpios. Por mucho que haga a los demás miembros gruñir y refunfuñar (que incluye ser tratados como niños que son obligados a hacer sus quehaceres), ellos no se atreverían a quejarse a menos de querer sentir la ira de un maestro de casi todas las artes marciales. Además, por lo menos es agradable escuchar que la casa de ṦO∆R es el lugar más limpio de todo el campus.

Cuando ellos terminaron, el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y una bella mezcla entre naranjo y rojo, que pasó a ser morado y azul oscuro, adornaba el cielo. Todos se desplomaron en los sillones, refrescándose finalmente con una grata ducha, sintiéndose satisfechos consigo mismos.

—Vaya, estoy rendido — Jean dejó escapar un suspiro exhausto (otro novato junto con Eren y Connie), apoyando sus pies en la mesa de centro, a lo que Levi le lanzó una mirada.

—No pongas tus malditos pies en la mesa, a menos que quieras que te los corte por ti —Jean rápidamente quitó sus pies con temor y los apoyo firmemente en el piso encerado de madera. Eren reprimió una carcajada y eso provocó que una vena apareciera en su frente.

— ¿De qué te estas riendo maldito idiota?— gritó, agarrando al moreno por su polera.

—Te estoy mirando a ti grandulón subnormal —contestó Eren. A pesar de que ahora eran hermanos de fraternidad, ellos seguían peleando desde su primer encuentro. Todos ya se habían acostumbrado a sus constantes gritos y poco originales sobrenombres, incluso Levi, pero él los detenía cuando encontraba que eran demasiado ruidosos como para soportarlos. Por lo menos, esa era su manera de demostrar su amistad. Además, ellos eran compañeros de cuarto.

Antes de que Jean pudiera formular una respuesta, el presidente entró en la habitación.

—Es bueno saber que ustedes dos se extrañaron — ambos imitaron una arcada mientras los otros se reían —. Así que ¿Qué quieren para cenar?

— ¡Llamaré por una pizza! — Connie levantó su mano.

—Nada mal—coincidió Gunther y todos asintieron—. Pidamos un poco de comida china también.

—De acuerdo, que alguien llame —Los chicos ya estaban en eso. Por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver como Levi atravesaba puerta. — ¿A dónde vas?

—Sólo iré a buscar alguna de mis cosas. Será rápido —y luego desapareció.

Erwin se devolvió a donde sus hermanos que estaban conversando sobre la misteriosa chica que viviría con ellos por los siguientes dos o tres años.

— ¿Creen que de verdad sea buena idea dejar que ella se quede? —Comenzó Erd —No es que me importe pero esto saldrá la luz y la gente comenzará a hablar.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres. La gente dirá que rompimos una de las reglas de oro. Además, nosotros no sabemos nada sobre ella.

—Podríamos decir la verdad sobre de que no nos pudimos negar. Ella debe ser alguien importante como para que el director mismo nos los pidiera.

—Sí, me pregunto quién será.

— ¿Ustedes chicos no tienen ninguna idea?

—No en realidad. — Los ojos ahora estaban puestos en el presidente — ¿Y tú Erwin?  
¿Sabes algo sobre esta chica?

Erwin pensó por un momento si mencionar o no el hecho de que ella es la hermana de uno de los miembros. —No.

—Mierda, ¿piensas que ella sea la hija o sobrina del director o algo?

—Lo dudo. Por lo que sé, la familia del director está en Japón y el sólo tiene un hijo que está estudiando en una clase de elite, llamada Clase Especial A o algo parecido.

— ¿A quién le importa quién sea? Sólo espero que ella sea sexy y no una nerd que parezca un hipopótamo.

—Ella podría ser una perra adicta al sexo.

—Oh, apoyo eso — el sonido de unos dientes apretados contra la lengua.

—O ella podría ser una chica simpática.

—Espero que tengas razón Connie.

Connie rió. —Bueno, no me importa. Será como tener una hermana —suspiró – Vaya, eso me hace pensar en _mis_ hermanas.

— ¿Tú tienes una hermana? — Eren preguntó.

—Sí, tres.

— ¿Mayores o menores que tú?

— Lo siento Jean, pero ellas son trillizas y tienen trece años.

—Mierda.

—Oh wow, eso me hace pensar en mi hermana también.

— ¿Tú tienes una hermana Eren?

—Sí, bueno, en realidad es una hermana adoptiva. Tenemos la misma edad pero ella es muy inteligente por lo que va dos años adelantada.

— ¿Es sexy?

Eren lo pensó un poco, inseguro si era adecuado de hablar sobre sus pensamientos hacia ella que ya estaban por la nubes. —Bueno, honestamente puedo decir que ella tiene sus curvas en el lugar correcto… pero ¡eso es todo lo que diré! — levantó sus manos a la defensiva.

— ¡Vamos Eren, no seas egoísta y cuéntanos más sobre ella!

— ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta o algo por el estilo?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! Aún si no compartimos la misma sangre, ella es mi amiga de la infancia junto con Armin, y yo no puedo mirarla de esa forma. ¡Ella es mi hermana!

— ¡Vamos, por lo menos dinos su nombre!

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡Te terminará gustando y yo no quiero a ningún cara de caballo como tu tras Mikasa!

—Así que su nombre es Mikasa ¿huh? Bonito nombre.

—Suena asiático.

— ¡Oh mierda! ¡No pienso decir nada más!

—Maldición Eren, ¡no hemos terminado todavía!

— ¡Piérdete! Iré a mi cuarto. ¡Llámenme cuando la pizza llegue!

Erwin solo movió su cabeza. —Bueno, quien quiera que sea, lo descubriremos mañana. Ella se quedará en la última habitación del segundo piso. No importa quién sea, compórtense lo mejor posible. Por lo que sabemos ella podría ser una chiquilla malcriada así que manténganse alejados de ella. Además, no quiero a nadie, eso incluyéndome, sobre ella así que nadie entra a su cuarto a menos que ella diga lo contrario.

— ¿Está bien decir todo esto sin Levi presente?

Se encogió de hombros. —Él sabe sus límites, y vamos, la última novia de Levi fue hace tres años atrás y ellos ni siquiera hicieron algo. Dudo que él vaya a saltar a la cama con esta chica.

— Así que… ¿Levi es virgen?

—… No estoy obligado a responder eso.

Levi montó su Ducati negra, donada por el hombre rico que financiaba sus estudios; y salió del campus para ir a retirar unos libros que había pedido de la biblioteca nacional. Lo bueno era que su moto era lo suficiente rápida, por lo que lo logró a tiempo. Cuando él había terminado de asegurar sus libros en la motocicleta, pudo ver un destello rojo en la oscuridad del callejón.

No era de su incumbencia pero podía oír la risa de unos borrachos. Chasqueó la lengua, el en verdad debería volver al campus pero no le gustaría ser testigo de cómo le roban a alguien el primer día de vuelta a clases. Él ya tenía suficiente de eso cuando vivía en los suburbios de París cuando niño. Decidiendo mandarlo todo a la mierda, cautelosamente echó un vistazo adentro.

Había una chica, acorralada por al menos cinco hombres fornidos. El hedor, una mezcla entre alcohol y cigarrillos golpeó su nariz logrando una mueca de disgusto.

 _Genial, una violación_ puso sus ojos en blanco. Justo entonces, uno de los hombres agarró uno de los brazos de la chica. Cuando Levi estaba a punto de intervenir, el hombre que sostenía su brazo ya había golpeado la pared que se encontraba a su lado. Su mente se fue a negro por un momento mientras que el procesaba lo que recién había sucedido. Desafortunadamente, los demás repentinamente fueron a atacar a la chica pero en solo diez segundos, dos de ellos ya habían chocado sus caras contra el duro pavimento, mientras que el otro se estampó contra la pared opuesta y el último, fue arrojado a un contenedor de basura.

Levi solo observó, con una cara inexpresiva pero por dentro… debía decir que estaba impresionado. Su reciente técnica, aunque era demasiada rápida, fue perfectamente vista por sus ojos. Su postura era excelente, tenía brazos fuertes pero flexibles y su cuerpo se movía en una sincronización perfecta. Esta chica debía estar estudiando Krav Maga. El salió de su estupor cuando la chica avanzó, la luz del poste dándole una mejor vista de ella.

Ella era alta, por lo menos unos diez centímetros más que él. Estaba usando un par de jeans y su chaleco y polera iban a juego con su pelo negro, que estaba vagamente cortado unos pocos centímetros por sobre sus hombros, y un mechón de pelo atravesaba su cara enmarcando su nariz. La bufanda rojo sangre revoloteo ligeramente debido a la suave brisa pero sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en sus vacíos y grises ojos.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo periodo de tiempo antes de que ella rompiera el contacto moviéndose hacia adelante, entrando al edificio detrás de él. Levi no se movió mucho de su posición mientras la veía entrar al lugar, actuando como que no era nada del otro mundo.

La mayoría de sus pensamientos eran sobre quién era ella, interesado en su forma de pelear, haciéndolo reflexionar que quizás no todas las chicas eran damiselas en aprietos. Su celular sonó, chasqueando su lengua para ver a "Rubio de mierda" llamándolo. Decidiendo no responder, sabiendo que solo llamaba para preguntar dónde estaba y que si no se apuraba, ellos se comerían su parte de la comida. Se subió a su moto, acomodó su casco y aceleró de vuelta al campus.

Lo logró justo a tiempo para ver las manos de los chicos sobre su parte de la comida. Él comió en silencio mientras su mente seguía preguntándose por la chica de los ojos moribundos.

 **SOAR (ṦO∆R)**

 **Saker Omni Delta Rho**

 _*Saker se refiere al Halcón Sacre._

 **Notas de la autora** **:**

No soy de América, así que no sé mucho respecto a las universidades, sobre todo porque esta historia trata de fraternidades, pero ¡daré lo mejor!

¡Los reviews y las críticas son muy apreciadas! Las sugerencias y pedidos también son bienvenidas.

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
